Breeding Structure/DoF
The Breeding Structure is used for purposes of breeding all monsters for free. The way to use the structure is the same, two monsters are bred together to produce different monsters with their elements. Also, there are no "special" monsters that require special combinations to make special elements (currently, the only two "special" monsters are Celestials, which are only summoned through the Daily Login Game, and Prismatic Monsters, which are summoned on the Outer Islands). Similar to the original game, monsters of the same species cannot be bred together. The monsters used for breeding may come up as an offspring unless they are both different single element monsters which will guarantee a double element monster. General Breeding Rules All monsters in the game have natural elements. It is more simple than that of the original My Singing Monsters game, as there are no "special" monsters that are breedable, which have different mechanisms and types of breeding per island. In Dawn of Fire, all of the breeding of Natural Monsters are done in Continent and uses only the elements Fire, Earth, Cold, Water, Plant and Air. Trying to breed more than two elements together is unstable and can possibly result in either parent. For example, breeding a Stogg (Fire and Earth) and a Mammott (Cold) can result in either a Ziggurab (Fire, Earth and Cold) or a Stogg or Mammott. Sometimes multiple attempts are required before getting the right combination. Duplicating elements in the "gene pool" will result in an offspring of either parent. For example, breeding Boskus (Fire and Cold) and Thrumble (Fire, Water and Earth) will not result in a Flum Ox, but instead result in either parent because the Fire element is repeated. Do note that some combinations of elements are unavailable, such as the Air, Plant, Water and Fire combination. That means sometimes you may have to look at the Shop to find the monster configuation of a monster desired and select from the monsters you have to create the desired monster. Double Element Monsters Breeding monsters with two elements is easy because it guarantees a 100% breeding success, as long as different single-element monsters are used in breeding such monsters. For example, when breeding a Stogg, which has elements Fire and Earth, requires a Kayna + Noggin. Triple Element Monsters Monsters with more than two elements are difficult to breed and triple-element monsters require a bit of persistance to breed them successfully. They can be bred by breeding a single-element monster and a double-element monster together. An example of a Triple Element Monster that could be bred is a Ziggurab (Fire, Earth, Cold). One possible way to create a Ziggurab is to use Mammott (Cold) + Stogg (Fire, Earth). Often, combinations that would create the Ziggurab would work, however, the breeding may sometimes fail and bring in either a Mammott or a Stogg. Note that there are other combinations for the Ziggurab, including Boskus (Fire, Cold) + Noggin (Earth), Drumpler (Earth, Cold) + Kayna (Fire). Quad Element Monsters These types of monsters have the a very large element complexity and require a great deal of persistance in order to breed them successfully. They can be bred using either two double-element monsters or using a triple-element monster and a single-element monster. It is well-believed that breeding a triple-element monster and a single-element monster together will make a successful offspring. One example of a Quad Element Monster is a Yelmut (Fire, Air, Plant, Cold). One example combination is Sooza (Fire, Plant, Cold) + Tweedle (Air), another being Pango (Air, Cold) + Flowah (Fire, Plant). The Yelmut can be bred using multiple methods by combining other monsters' elements, however, breeding any Yelmut successfully with any monster combination is rather difficult, as failures are higher than in Triple Element Monsters. Quint Element Monsters These types of monster have currently the greatest element complexity of all monsters. Because of such complexity, these monsters are very, very difficult to breed. They can be bred using a combination of a double-element monster and a triple-element monster or a quad-element monster and a single-element monster. It is well-believed that breeding a quad-element monster and a single-element monster brings the most success to breeding a quint-element monster. For example, we have Candelavra (Fire, Air, Plant, Earth, Water). One example combination is Shellbeat (Air, Plant, Water, Earth) + Kayna (Fire), another being Thrumble (Fire, Water, Earth) + Dandidoo (Air, Plant). There are even greater number of different possibilities of combinations, however, breeding any Candelavra successfully with any monster combination is very difficult, because failure rates in breeding Quint-Element Monsters are greater than the failure rates in Quad-Element Monsters, and also because a Quad-Element Monster can possibly impede breeding process, if using Quad-Element Monster + Single-Element Monster. Other combinations Since there are no breedable "special monsters" (such as a Jeeode from the original game, bred with Shellbeat + triple-element monster), duplicating elements into the gene pool will only result with an offspring of either parent. For example, breeding Glowl (Fire and Air) and Thrumble (Fire, Water and Earth) will not result in a Flum Ox (Fire, Water, Air and Earth), but instead result in either parent because the Fire element is repeated. Notes * The Heart in the Breeding Structure resembles a groundcherry. * The one single exception to the original game's Breeding Structure rules is that breeding a Quad-element monster and any other monster may still bring chance of breeding a Quad-element monster (unlike the original game, which cannot breed the Quad-element monster unless bred with a Rare Monster). For example, breeding a Flum Ox and a Mammott may still bring chance of breeding a Flum Ox. * Now in 2.0.0, you can get a new Breeding Structure every time you unlock an island part in The Continent. *It used to be possible to breed monsters of the same species together. This feature has since been removed on a later update. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Utility Structures (Dawn of Fire)